se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Carlos Menem/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Roman Herzog - Sin imagen.jpg| Menem fue recibido y saludado con honores militares por el presidente germano, Roman Herzog, en el majestuoso palacio Bellevue. 27 de mayo de 1997. La Nación Johannes Rau - Sin imagen.jpg| Rau (68 años) recuerda de manera especial la visita que Carlos Menem le realizó cuando el actual mandatario argentino aún era candidato a la presidencia de la Nación. La Nación Carlos Menem - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Conferencia de prensa de Helmut Kohl y Carlos Menem, 1996. Archivo Prisma Francia * Ver François Mitterrand - Sin imagen.jpg| François Mitterrand avec le président argentin Carlos Menem à l'Elysée en février 1992 à Paris, France. Carlos Menem - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Jacques Chirac junto a Menem en su visita a la Argentina en el año 1997. Foto: Archivo La Nación Países Bajos * Ver Wim Kok - Sin imagen.jpg| El encuentro bilateral, en realidad, es el resultado de negociaciones iniciadas durante una visita anterior del primer ministro holandés, Wim Kok, que en 1998 fue recibido en Buenos Aires por el entonces presidente de la Argentina, Carlos Menem. La Nación Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Carlos Menem - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Menem y el papa Juan Pablo II, el 22 de noviembre de 1999. Foto: Archivo La Nación Carlos Menem - Francisco.jpg| El Papa Francisco saluda a Carlos Saúl Menem en Santa Marta. TÉLAM España * Ver Carlos Menem - Juan Carlos I.jpg| En 1995 recibe a Menem en el Palacio de la Zarzuela. Foto: Archivo Carlos Menem - Felipe VI.jpg| Felipe VI de España en Argentina con Carlos Menem - DiFilm (1991). archivodichiara Carlos Menem - Felipe González.jpg| El ex presidente del Gobierno español Felipe González conversa con el político argentino Carlos Menem y su esposa Cecilia Bolocco, en Argetina. PLANO MEDIO - ESCENA. El País. AFP Carlos Menem - José María Aznar.jpg| Menem, ayer por la tarde, al recibir a Aznar en la Quinta de Olivos. Italia * Ver Carlos Menem - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Sarmiento,Vittorio Sgarbi,Oscar Luigi Scalfaro,Carlos Menem con la figlia e Gina Lollobrigida. Photo: Marcellino Radogna Giulio Andreotti - Sin imagen.jpg| This file picture taken on March 13, 1990 in Buenos Aires shows Giulio Andreotti (L) shaking hands with then Argentinian President Carlos Menem during an official visit. Carlos Menem - Lamberto Dini.jpg| Presidente Menem y canciller italiano, Lamberto Dini, ayer en Luxemburgo. Foto: Clarín Carlos Menem - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| Reclamos de Menem a D'Alema por el proteccionismo europeo. El día Romano Prodi - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi (L) talks to Argentine President Carlos Menem at the Casa Rosada Government House April 6. Prodi is on a brief two-day official visit to Argentina to improve bilateral relations between both countries. Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Martti Ahtisaari - Sin imagen.jpg| l presidente Carlos Menem estimó anoche que "antes del 2005 habremos conseguido la plena integración entre el Mercosur y la Comunidad Europea", en su primer encuentro con el mandatario de Finlandia. Menem y Martti Ahtisaari, intercambiaron condecoraciones en la Casa de Gobierno y, luego, mantuvieron un encuentro privado. 4 de marzo de 1997. La Nación Paavo Lipponen - Sin imagen.jpg| Ese asunto lo puso nervioso en una conferencia de prensa posterior a su reunión con Ahtisaari, previa al encuentro con el primer ministro, Paavo Lipponen. 30 de mayo de 1998 . La Nación Reino Unido * Ver Carlos Menem - Isabel II.jpg| Menem recibido por la reina Isabel II en su visita a Gran Bretaña. BBC Carlos Menem - John Major.jpg| USA: NEW YORK: JOHN MAJOR AND ARGENTINA'S CARLOS MENEM MEETING. AP Archive Carlos Menem - Tony Blair.jpg| El último encuentro de Blair con un presidente argentino. Carlos Menem visitó Londres en 1998. BBC Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Lech Wałęsa - Sin imagen.jpg| Menem recibió a Lech Walesa. 15/04/1997. Clarín Rusia * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Carlos Menem.jpg| Carlos Menem y Boris Yeltsin (1998/foto:Yuri Kochetkov). Ucrania * Ver Leonid Kuchma - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente Carlos Menem y el de Ucrania Leonid Kuchma, juntos en el Palacio Mariinski en Kiev. Ucrania, dijo un funcionario, "es lo más parecido a Argentina en suelos y producción agrícola". Página12 URSS * Ver Carlos Menem - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Menem recibió a Gorbachov. El Clarín Fuentes Categoría:Carlos Menem